On the Sword's Edge, Chap2
by DragonAngel18
Summary: Hey! Make sure you read all the other chapters first!


She looked around and was immediately surprised at all the changes that had happened over the past year. Will now had a beautiful steel gray donkey and intricate wheels of wood that turned to forge the metal swords. Below the wheels were nooks that held at least twenty swords apiece. _He must be extremely busy with all of this work_. She gave a sharp intake of breath and stepped down onto the dusty dirt floor. As she made her way over to a living quarters off to the side, she found the true owner of the blacksmith's shop.

She giggled, for obviously he had not changed his ways of drinking till he slumbers. Just as she was about to turn around she found herself in the midst of a huge, warm hug. As she was turned around she was able to gaze into the familiar face she had longed to see. "Will!" Liadan hugged him back with all her might.

"Glad to see you too!" he chuckled. "What took you so long to come back! I missed you!"

"I missed you terribly too, but my work has kept me away." she grinned. She saw amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Work? Ha, I wouldn't necessarily call it a line of profession, much less work."

"Ah, but it takes more work then you think. I'd like to see you organize a crew, sail for many nights and days, and then try and pilfer ships and towns. It's a very hard job and tons of work. If piracy was easy everyone would be doing it." she finished her last sentence with a wink.

As much as she tried to lighten the subject, Will had a deep worry for her. He was constantly upset that one time she would not end up so lucky. He was worried that one day, in a town so far off it would be impossible to help her, she would get caught and be hanged. She knew of his constant worrying. While she felt bad and wanted to ease his mind, she would not give up what she was doing, for she felt at home at the sea. She felt that shiver shoot down her spine as she successfully took town after town. The ocean called to her, as did the gold to any pirate. The 'job' had become her life, and she was the best at it. She had accumulated more wealth in one year than many had in their lifetime.

Liadan saw worry in Will's eyes and gave him a reassuring hug. "Will, I'm fine, you should not worry so. Now, tell me, how has everything been? You look like you've done quite well for yourself in just one year…" just as she was about to finish, a knock came upon the door.

"Will, I need to ask a favor of you." an unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the door. Fear spread across Will's face as he grabbed Liadan by the arm and shoved her into a tiny room in the back. Liadan was stunned as he did this but stifled a gasp and remained silent. She knew Will would obviously have a good reason.

"Come in governor, it would be my pleasure to help you out." Liadan felt a lump rise in her throat and her mouth go dry. _Governor._ Was it the same one as before? Was he still as evil? Had he forgotten about her or kept her often in his thoughts? Questions began racing through Liadan's mind but eventually circled around one. Did he feel any guilt or remorse for what he had done to her parents? Liadan was caught up in those thoughts till she found a little hole in the door just above her head. She found a steady pale, and stood up on it to peer out the hole. Relief spread throughout her as she noticed that this governor was completely different looking then the one who had condemned her parents to death. The previous governor had been the father of the girl whose jewel was stolen.

Liadan could not make out what they were saying, for the words were extremely muffled in the tiny area she was in. However, by their hand gestures and the governors longing look at one of Will's most beautiful swords, she could guess what he wanted. He most likely needed a sword for a ritual or monument in his household. _What a waste of a good, hand-crafted sword. To be mounted and forgotten on a wall. I could think of many better uses for a sword than decoration._ She thought sorely about this governor, immediately beginning to think she wasn't going to like him.

After the governor placed his order, exchanged pleasantries and left, Liadan came out of her hiding spot. Will had just finished writing a few things down on paper when he gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry for shoving you in their like that. I'm sure you've recognized by now that there is a new governor serving, but if he saw you it would bring to much inquiring that is better avoided than answered."

"I understand. So, is this governor any different or does he have a heart of steel like the previous one?" Liadan absent-mindedly picked up a sword and studied it.

"You'll be surprised to find that he is the exact opposite of his brother. He is kind, and he has gotten this town back where it should be. Have you noticed the streets? No homeless people walk it today for he is insuring that everyone receives a home and food and water. However, he strictly withholds the laws against piracy. He is quick to hang, Liadan, so you must take extra care. I wouldn't want to lose you, you're the only family I've. . ." Will stopped short as Liadan brought the sword up swiftly to his neck before he could finish. He was greatly surprised at her reflexes and her quick movement.

"Fear not for my safety. I have learned many things while I was away, including tricks you could never show me with a sword. I am capable of handling myself, or I would not be standing here in front of you since I left." She smiled devilishly. Will returned the grin, but wondered just exactly what she had picked up in just a year.

"Well then, kind lady, should you yield your own cravings for knowledge and teach me your tricks?" he mocked courtesy and she laughed.

"My tricks will stay mine till I deem it time to teach you a few." She could see slight disappointment in his eyes. "However, I shall maybe teach you a few things later."

"Well, whether you like it or not you _will_ teach me something later." she laughed as Will had determination in his voice.

"I guess I shall."


End file.
